


Waiting to be Found

by shinshia



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Morrilla, MorrillaBroTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshia/pseuds/shinshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer stayed away from people before an event, and Lana found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to be Found

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this drabble because I think Jmo and Lana are secretly good friends, but you may interpret it as pre-relationship :)

There was still an hour before the event began, but Jennifer had already finished her makeup and styling. Staying inside her private room, she played with her phone absentmindedly. She wasn't ready to face the flashlight, nor small talk with her colleagues. Ginny and Emilie had been talking about their pregnancy for months, and that started to be annoying. As a single lady who had no children, she really didn't know how to participate in their conversation without being awkward. 

"I shouldn't arrive this early," she muttered to herself. 

She clicked the ibook app and started reading the novel she hadn't yet finished, but her mind was wandering. She loved to lie on her comfortable couch to read, which was something she couldn't do now because of her tight dress. Her neck and shoulders became stiff very soon. _Still better than go out and be social though_ , she thought.

Her phone beeped and a message popped up. 

_Jen, have you arrived? I don't see you._

Of course it was from Lana. The Latina always made sure she wasn't left out, and it warmed her heart. Her other colleagues were friendly to her too, but not like Lana who always took the initiative to include her. 

_I have. Will join you guys in a minute._ She texted whiling getting up from the chair. She massaged her sore shoulders, getting ready to face the cameras.

And then she heard the knocking sound on the door before it slapped open. 

"There you are!" Lana allowed herself in with a food container in her hand. "I got some homemade cookies from fans and it doesn't feel right to have them all by myself."

"How did you find me?" She looked at the cookies and smiled. Some of them were apple-shaped, and some were swan-shaped.

"I'll always find you... just kidding. You are always here! It isn't too difficult to locate you." She ate the apple-shaped one carefully without ruining her lipstick, and passed the container to the blonde.

“You know many people will disagree with you.” She grinned brightly when she received it. “But thanks for coming to get me.” 

Well, they were Jennifer and Lana, not their characters. But she couldn't help but think, maybe they had something unique, or even special too.


End file.
